Document navigation generally includes locating and navigating to a first destination page, often via one or more intermediate pages. The navigation may include viewing the destination page and following links on the destination page to subsequent destination pages.
Search engines may help a user locate the first destination page by providing the user with a list of potentially relevant pages (e.g. a search results document). However, the user still selects the navigation path. For example, the user selects which of the search results to explore further. The user also selects which intermediate pages to navigate through to reach a destination page.
When the user later attempts to find the same destination page, the user may often rely on personal memory to repeat the navigation. This may lead to navigation through false paths or through previously traveled dead end paths. Thus, what is desired is an improved system and method for navigating to and/or through previously viewed documents.